llegaste tu
by AiKa ShiKa
Summary: songfic y llegaste tu.. de la vida de matt y mimi..desde el momento en que ella regreso...espero sus reviews..


HOLA..

ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC... ESPERO LES GUSTE...

MIMATO 4 EVER ..!!

Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú  
No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz  
No sabia que existía un mundo así  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz

** Acababas de regresar... y ese día en la tarde estabas sola... y yo triste por así decirlo, te acercaste a mí a contemplar el mismo paisaje que yo, un hermoso río **

Mimi: Hola...

** Solo te observe por segundos, después devolví mi mirada a aquel sitio **

Matt: Hola

Mimi¿Te… ocurre algo?

Matt:….

Mimi: Puedes confiar en mí

** No tenia deseos de hablar con nadie lo que me ocurría, mucho menos con ella, no creí que pudiera comprender, total era una niña caprichosa, sin embargo, tenia que desahogarme, y así empecé a contarle lo ocurrido **

Matt: bueno… yo… es... solo que… me siento... algo… triste

Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro

Mimi: comprendo…

** Quede sorprendido nunca creí que ella podría comprender lo que siento hubo un momento de silencio **

Mimi: Ven

Matt¿A donde?

Mimi: Ya veraz

** Se levanto mientras se dibujaba una bella sonrisa en sus labios,**

**Minutos después** **nos encontrábamos en un sitio desconocido para mi pero sin duda alguna hermoso **

Mimi: Antes de irme este era uno de los lugares a los que venia cada vez que me sentía triste….me gustaría… compartirlo... Contigo

Matt: Yo… gracias

** Después pasamos toda la tarde ella me hablaba de su vida en E.U.A. y yo simplemente era la primera vez que la veía de ese modo... admirándola **

Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor

Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

** Te empecé a ver de otra manera y cada día buscaba la mas mínima excusa para poder verte y estar contigo… cada mirada o sonrisa que me dabas eran hermosas es cierto no podía ocultarlo… estaba enamorado**

**Pasaban los días y yo no podía mas tenia que decírtelo, así te cite en aquel hermoso lugar que en cierta ocasión quisiste compartir conmigo **

Mimi: Yamato... ¿te ocurre algo?

** Curioso la misma pregunta que me hiciste aquel día, en que me empecé a acercar a ti **

Mimi¿Yamato….?

Matt: Mimi… yo

** Me dio una tierna mirada **

Matt: TE AMO

Mimi: Yamato…

** Me dijo con voz suave, y después de eso solo me abrazo, ocurrió mientras el sol caía en un bello atardecer, pasamos varios minutos así sin decir nada abrazados en silencio... un silencio que hacia mágico el momento **

Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad  
Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que había en este amor  
Y llegaste tú una bendición  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió  
El poder que hay en este amor  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú

** Hoy desperté, mi mirada recorrió la habitación estaba vacía como siempre, solo yo… no recordé aquella tarde y baje la mirada, a mi costado se encontraba ella **

Matt: Princesa

** Ella abrió sus ojos lentamente y con una bella sonrisa me contesto **

Mimi: Hola…

Matt: Te quedaste dormida

** Ella me volvió a sonreír **

Mimi: Gracias...

** Me sorprendí por sus palabras a lo que ella noto me miro a los ojos **

Mimi: Por todo esto… por amarme…

Matt: Gracias a ti… por haberte acercado a mi, te amo

Mimi: Yo también te amo

**Hoy llevamos un año de estar juntos. **

TOC, TOC,…

** Ella abrió la puerta **

Matt: Hola, princesa

Mimi: Hola amor, nos vamos

Matt: Claro, sabes en el camino recordé aquel momento en que llegaste a mí

** Le dije sonriendo, ella me miro y los dos nos unimos en un profundo y apasionado beso **

**.:FIN:.**


End file.
